pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Portal-Kombat
Archives Archive 1 *Most talk by Peanut64 *many different discussions User Talk: Portal Kombat Hey i cleaned up your talk and stuff.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Your Welcome! '''Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat You are welcome to use the Cyan Pikmin sprites I made for your Cyan Pikmin. If you have any sprite requests put them on my talk page or here. Good luck with Distant Planet. It sounds like a fun game and I am dieing to know what The Tempest really is and what is causing all of the strange weather patterns. I found the Cyan Pikmin sprites. Hope they can be usead for your Cyan Pikmin. Portal, I love the weather idea so much i am using it for PGB but all credit goes to you. Also, I gave Mold a new name, Breakdown Patche. Your DP ides are so good. I loved PSI too. Also i voted you for favorite sysop. I cant wait to see your great work with the IC's on PUD.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Its okay your busy, i am on vacation and im not at the computer much. Also it will be hard because im in California and the time is diffrent. The time i am writing this is 7:44 PM and i will put four tidles for the time for you.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 02:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Cool Piklopedia!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Good. You should take a look at my new Pikmin Game.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I have Luigi's Mansion. Yes, the blackout sequence was bad... I forgot how to restore power in the basement, i think... Anyways, thanks, i was trying to make a good name. The noctornal creatures are easy on the first level, but the rest are hard. The planet had stopped rotating, and the moon. Since you can make additional weapons, the creatures will be easier. I think i should give the game an easy setting and an expert setting. Both are hard, but the expert is double blackout.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yea, boolossus was hard. It took me a couple of tries. Kept firing the ice at the wrong moments AND i got hurt by the ice sculpture of a Unicorn I think. It was a while back, gosh it actually was 2004? 05?I dont know.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Portal, ive tried that. The problem is, that the Pikmin dont let go of the bomb-rocks when you throw the and call back in new play control. So, that was a disaster and the emperor bulblax only gets 1/2 of health gone. So its no good in new play control.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, i just put up a new poll. It asks if we can make a new plan to feature youtube videos for this site. The videos are made of non-canon pikmin videos and some canon pikmin videos with some to announce this wiki's plans and projects along with the breaking news and the status of the buildup trilogy.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 03:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. The mamuta is called that along with what the smoky porgg is called because they can uproot/plant pikmin and the mamuta makes the rooted Pikmin become flowered.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat A while ago i was in a boat speeding to the gulf of mexico. The thing is, that i played The Great Sea song from wind waker. I always hum or play that song in my head when im speeding across the water. It makes me get that "feeling". Also, please help me with my new wiki called Wiklopedia. Yes, its a pikmin-based wiki that takes a new point of view to the games. It focuses more on the nature and detailed "real" view, like body details and personality. I could make you co-commander.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 20:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Portal, i am making pictures for DP. I just wanted to tell you this. Im done with Fountain Crawmad and Cyan Pikmin.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Your welcome.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Can i make new eneimies for DP?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat My pleasure to help. Actually, i was making a picture of Icey Bulblax when you put this message on my talk.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I just made the Icey Bulblax.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Your welcome.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Im going to tell you im adding area maps for DP. Just to tell you, if you dont like it, just tell me or delete it.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Okay. Can I help with other things like the area design?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok. You can keep the area design i made if you like, but im not forcing you to. I think we should mix the idea of the mysterious aritfacts and household items (Like a strange Alien artifact with two double A batterys powering it).Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok. Im going to hep make some more eneimies now.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I think that Pikmin: Ominous Night should be the sequel to DP. There is artifacts in both games and they both are our games aside from the Buildup Trilogy. I could change some things in my game to fit as a sequel.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Okay. We should make Ominous Night a direct sequel, meaning that most enimies from Dp go into Ominous Night, the weather gets incorperated into ON and the Tempest or the things behind it should make a comeback and the reason night never ends.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok. I will keep the story on hold a little and focus on the gameplay.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Actully cancel the idea of ON being the sequel, i will make a new game to be the sequel.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Sure, sorry. Can i mark all of the canon or other enimies that are in DP.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat You know that i changed the sequel? its now Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yeah, did you see the Wind Waker refrence, Forsaken Fort?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Oh yeah, i love it too! Especially the feature to go out to sea. My favorite Zelda Game. Never beat it, though. I got stuck on that hero's tower thing. Gosh, it was a while ago.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Youre right. Especcially in Pikmin 2! I had nightmares about Pikmin enimies killing me. AND I ALSO HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT ANIMAL CROSSING! A DOG KILLED ME AND I COULDNT PAUSE!!! But of course, those things go away when you get older. Unless you wach scary movies at one in the morning, its gone.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yeah, the miniblin things were the ones in all colors, right?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Now i remember! I hated those monsters with flaming rods guarding the forsaken fortress until i got the master sword.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat This video is my glitch. I found it. It seems that the wii version of Pikmin 1 is more glitchy and unstable. When a yellow wollywog jumps on the pearl of an alive pearly clamclamp, the pearl wobbles. Also it is easier for the white mushroom pikmin glitch to occur.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Portal, i might not be on today. I decided to play wind waker. In fact, it just got done with the legend at the beginning and i see the sister at the begining. Just to tell you.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 12:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) This is because my memeroy card when i played it was so small in memory, i had to delete it. Im starting a new game.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, i am basicly finished with Pikmin: Global Breakdown. Ive decided to not really show much gameplay aspects.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Its okay, i had a fever then when that ended, a cold popped in. I really dont have much more time to edit, because im doing a big event the next friday until a long time after, so im having my time to edit now. But i decided to not really edit now much, so yeah.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 21:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Vacation Well, thats just like my two vacations. I will try to improve the wiki with some new things.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Welcome Back! A lot has happened since you went AWOL. Peanut and I completely revamped the forums, a wikia staff member got rid of the forums per the poll we had a few months ago, and we got a new MediaWiki extension installed. The new extension to MediaWiki allows .oggs to be played on page instead of you having to be taken to another page(ex. on the Merged Nothingness page). Anyways welcome back and I hope you get more chances to edit soon. Mother 3 So I'm thinking of getting Mother 3...Do you think it works on an American DS?-- Okay, thanks. BTW, do you know where I can get a patch to translate it?-- I see, does it cost to download and do you need to play on your computer or can I play it on my DS?-- Hey, i just wanted to let you know i used to be a big ROM hacker. I hacked the Pokemon games to make them completely different. It was glitchy, though. I really want to play Mother 3 in english, but its illegal if you dont have the game really payed for.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok, i was thinking i want to see Ness and Lucas's origin the first time you talked about Earthbound and Mother. My friend, who is Jonsle on wikia told me something about Fuzzy Pickles from urfbound.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I just downloaded Mother 3 and an english patch. I will test it.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Mother 3 is awesome! Im playing it on a VBA emulator.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat What is a ROM? Is it the game itself? I really want this game!-- Yea, im still trying to save on the ROM version. Its diffrent, you have to put all of the data in the same compressed folder. The GBA cartridges act as the same folder that when you save, a .SAV file is put on the file, and on the computer it appears diffrently. I havent got far on the story, i was still the father going to put out the forest fire.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat K, so first I download the fan translation.-- K, it downloaded, so what do I do next? And are these files right: *mother3 *mother3.ups *mother3_linux *mother3_windows -- Okay, say I eed the actual game now.-- Do I need the Gameboy game Mother 3 now.-- Which site did you get yours from?-- You can answer this later. I downloaded the ROM patch, but I am stuck. It's okay, you can help me whenever you want.-- Forget the above comment. How come the VBA file isn't downloading? I'm trying to download VisualBoyAdvanceM878? Which one did you use?-- I GOT IT TO WORK! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME!-- Is it normal for the emulatior to not work sometimes?-- I figured out the ROM and VBA a long time ago. So getting Mother 3 was very easy.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Portal, i would like to make a teaser video for PSI. I will try to include some of the story, and i am willing to make commercials for the entire buildup trilogy.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I will put the enemies on another video, because i was making a video while you gave me the message. Im getting music for the teaser.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat The video is Here. If it says it is not processed, give it a while and try again.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat SPAM LOL LOLZ A wallywog jumped on my head with durty feet!! :D XD o.o O.O 0.0 HAHAHHAHAAHAHA!!!! And that was Dr. Phil's testamony against Mr. Patatoe Head in court at 7:00 PM eastern standard time.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Portal, i would like to give you my e-mail, Jellyman64@yahoo.com, and i need yours, so i can tell you the plot of Pikmin: Ultimate Doom without anyone else seeing it.20:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Wait is that (cough on wikia cough) or off (cough wikia cough)Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 20:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) There is a seprate one called the same thing, sorry, i gave you a message there at Turkey Wiki (coughzeldapediacough).Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I'm level 60 and going to Argilla Pass, I think I'm a little over leveled.-- Finally beat Mother 3 with a complete Battle Memory (got the silver and gold star). The ending and final battle were pretty sad and disturbing.-- Hey, portal, have you checked Pikmin: Expedition out yet? It is an RPG that stars Olimar's Son. It is a part of my new Futuristic Saga.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Louie is an Old man. President's son, CEO looks exactly like him!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ya! :D He sleeps through robberys and out-snores pigs!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat jonesle Jonesle recieved Pikmin 2 from me in a birthday present. He is on day 5 and just got to Perplexing pool.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat What is a OST and Jonesle got blue pikmin in under 20 minutes.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, im going to change Pikmin Fanon! I am going to advertise more and make more videos of it on Youtube. I will make PSI enemy vids.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Purple Bulborb is on Youtube. You should see it Here.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat hey portal :) Hey Portal!! Just making sure you know that i still exist and that i got pikmin 2 for my birthday lastnight and i have all the colors of pikmin im so glad i have it :D oops forgot my siggy :P '''I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! Ill show ya a shimmy! Portal, i would like for us to finish DP. I mean you finish it with me helping. I am dieing to know what the tempest is as much as Sir Pikmin. After that is finished we can work on MR.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat We should finish DP first. Be cause i want to know what the tem- i mean MR is the sequel for DP and i dont know how to link the two.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat ThT WAS WHAT I WAS THINKING! Ok, about the tempest, i mean. Yeah, school does get in the way... Did you check out the new polls?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I made new ones, though.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yep, thanks to my polls and sirpikmins good vid (PR music). I gotta go now, so happy hunting!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Re:Merged Nothingness I wish I made that myself! I got that music from Final Fantasy 4. When I first heard that music I thought it would be perfect for the Merged Nothingness area, what with the feelings of emptiness it creates. In the game it came from the music was played on the moon you traveled on near the end. Fine, but I call all of Final Fantasy 10's and Final Fantasy 4's music. I will grant you Final Fantasy 5 and 1's music. The rest we can dispute later. ~~ Robotnik: NO!!! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG '''Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Another Game? Well if that's what you want to do then do it. If all goes well I will finish PR by next summer, but that is quicker than what I originally estimated, so it's not that bad. In your last message on my talk page you said abut starting this new game of yours soon, then you stopped and mentioned how far PR has gotten and that you can wait until it is finished. That gives me a strong feeling that your new game might revolve around somethings in PR. I could be wrong about that, but that's just me. If that is so you don't need to wait, I can tell you whatever you need to know. You can tell me here or e-mail me if you want to keep it a secret. If e-mail is not an option then say it on Wiklopedia. There should be no one else there so no one would know about it. Ok, that is fine with me.Good luck on your new project! Hey Portal :D im back and better than ever before!!!!! also you like my new signature??? yer friend Thanks! and your game will no doubt be awesome like all your other ones! :) Hey, if you dont mind, can i help more on DP? It would be a thanks a million situation, because im as bored as heck right now. Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' 16:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! YOU have been selected for an interview for '''Everything Pikmin Fanon'! Your interview will appear on the Interview section! So, if you would like it, give me an okay and it will appear on your talk! --The inventor of Everything Pikmin Fanon--''' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' ok, lets do it tomorrow.' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' ok' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Sorry, i was gone. I will ask you about three questions, you will answer, and i will put it on the magazine.' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Im sorry i couldnt do it today. I was busy with loads of homework, but thankfully wednesdays are no-homework days. So i might be able to do it tommorow, whenever it is good for you too.' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Hey, i dont have time again. (Teachers decided to give me homework.) So we can do it whenever later, so sorry.' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' thanks, its good to be back,hey, do you have any ideas for Pikmin:Gold/Silver/Bronze? 'GoldPikPik silver ' 02:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I totaly understand, I just wanted to know if you had any ideas you could list off of the top of your head 'GoldPikPik silver ' 02:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) His avatar looks like A Zelda Wind Waker-ish Kumatora from Mother 3...-- :Ok then, I guess it just looked like that to me because I have never seen that person before. For some reason I feel bad about the above comment I made so it has been gotten rid of and I will block myself for a few hours. Hi Portal 'GoldPikPik silver ' 20:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey portal :D Heyyyyy wats up?? haha thats sweet lol :P but im doin pretty good and uh you like my new sig? Hehe :) i feel your pain ( so did i :) ) how far ar u in earthbound? Hey, buddy. I could use some help with aritlces. I now am marking '''EVERY SINGLE PAGE' on Pikmin Fanon (Not talk or special pages) as High Quality, Medium Quality, or Low Quality. I could use your help. Just scroll through many pages and mark them with , , or , depending on what the quality of the article. Dont mark all of your pages High, be fair so people can improve it. Put the Template after the Game templates and Real or NoReal and before the infoboxes. I really would appreciate if you helped, because this is a lot for one person! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Length is fine. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Also, stubs are now not needed. I am doing this because of many things. First: If people want to look at High Quality articles, they go the the Category, which is in the High Quality template. Also, if people want to improve articles, they go to the Low Quality Article Category, and find it to improve. The stub thing just isnt gonna work. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' You should go Here and make an account, then give me a message! Im Peanut64 there. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' ~ Hey Portal as you know im a little sketchy i go on and off well i heard that holidays are gonna be big from Peanut sooo i came back (yet again :D) also i made a new halloween sig :D like it? Hey, Portal! You're here too? I can't BELIEVE that you go here. All I've ever seen you on is Zeldapedia...-Legend User talk: Legendlink :PORTAL, COME HERE NOW!-- ::Delete Dark Olimar, Dark Virus, and Giant Mitite. Some n00bs created them. Also, block the IP address dude, but not Man-at-legs 888, I forgive him. Tanks.-- :::Thank you very much! :D BTW, can't wait for Spirit Tracks and NSMBW.-- Hey Thanks. I am trying to keep this place in tip-top condition. So, i damaged my leg and am now home for the day. Thats not important right now, though. I now am more concerned than ever to keep this place tidy. It has so much articles with so little users. So i will spend time at Pikmin Wiki and get some people, and try to make some good editors over there come here. After that, im hitting youtube with an ad video for this place. After that, im gonna come back here and edit some more. All today, hopefully. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Hey Portal, I have fianally added a new addition to my Pikmin Strategies series on youtube. Here is the video, so enjoy! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Cool Thanks! Hey, you should check out Pikmin: Destiny! I am now devoting my time to making it good. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Yeah, I know Nintendo would never think of it, but it is Fanon, and its a good idea, right? : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' NSMBW is great! I rented it and i loved it. I mourned the time i had to take it back, though. I can tell you more, if you want. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Yea. Im a mario fan, well, basicly a whole Nintendo fan without Star Fox and Metroid. Iv'e never tried those games, i probably should. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Port Doing an awesome job. ~~Rocks~~ There is a lot of weird stuff here, but its probably the best it can get untill we shut down. ~~Rocky~~ Hey, I made a new trailer for Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator. Look at it Here. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' We really need to get the buildup trilogy off our heads. PSI and PGB are finished, but PR is lacking most of its storyline. All that needs to be done is for that to be cleared, and Ultimate Doom will be in the "start" phase. I have decided to make drawings of the bosses, enemies, whatnot. This is something I have never done before. PGB was never in concept mode, I just rushed and created it. Pikmin: Expedition was just a fail, and Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders might not start because DP was never finished, so PUD must be good. I have concepted very little, but I should now. All I am saying is that we need to finish PR then PUD sometime because this has been a complicated and overlong thing with too many followers. If we bail, many will be sad. So Pikmin: Redemption must finish quickly, and Pikmin: Ultimate Doom must be started. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Ok, I made some redlink enemies, and I am going to make challenge mode stuff for Redemption. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Cool! I paced myself on Pikmin 1. I won't try to beat anymore than I have. 30 ship parts, 28 days. Good enough for me. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Zelda Have ya gotten Spirit Tracks yet?-- Portal, as of 02:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC), you have 1,000 edits. Congrats! You started secret of the earth! All of thats cool. I recently got Spirit Tracks and I am on Snow level. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' 02:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh-oh My computer just broke And now I'm using my i pod touch. It's a pain typing, so I might not be editing as fast. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' 02:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Well, I knew whirlwind could be used to push zelda, but I didn't know over gaps. My computer's charger's tip fell off and the battery died... The charger only kept the battery on 1% left, so it's not much diffrent. :( I have been playing other games currently, but I'm going back to spirit tracks later. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' 19:16, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I beat Spirit Tracks a long time ago. The best boss is Cragma. This may sound extremely stupid, but you know what else is a good game...The Legendary Starfy...-- ::Yeah.-- Cool! I havent played it yet, but it sounds cool. Starfy. Ya know that the Legendary Starfy was the first English Starfy game? Well it is! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Cool. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' :Yeah it's a cool game and the boss of the Sand Temple is hell. If you don't know what to do in the middle phases, the key item besides the Sand Wand is the Boomerang. Trust me!-- ::Sorry if I spoiled it. I usually do a walkthrough of the game first before I cheat (by cheating, I mean doing all sidequests and getting all Heart Pieces). I'm playing Majora's Mask for the first time and it's seriously pissing me off. I am hoping M. Mask's Water Temple isn't like OoT's or worse, Twilight Princess'. I spent hours looking for the damn small key. Water Temples=Crappiest Temples ever! City in the Sky is just as bad though! DX >:(-- :::So MM's Water Temple is tougher, huh? *loads gun and aims it to head* I can barely survive the Forest Temple, but I have six hearts right now. I heard Gyorg is insanely hard! I hope Odolwa is easy. :/ I kinda know some of the enemies becaus I played it at my cousin's house once. Let's hope it doesn't turn into A TP Water Temple or City in the Sky. I spent one week in that dungeon looking for the damn small key and Double Clawshot DX, but the boss there was the best! :)-- ::::The moon's probably gonna destroy Clock Town while I'm in the Water Temple because Ima going to be there forever. -_-'-- Im glad you didn't abandon this great place. I always check my messages because this site is my homepage. So I really think we should boost activity here, but it is a hard thing to do. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Good call. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Hey Portal!! Its me Jonesle :P i just wanted to know what your friend code was for brawl :P Hey any time today good for you? (talking about Brawl) :P ~~Jonesle~~ all right great! that will be just in time for me to get my pokemon game from gamestop (soul silver :D) and come back...... hold on let me get my code..4512-1945-8054 alright :| its k i got my game and its fun! :D long time no edit, so could you delete my page? from desertoftime. Hey, what's up? I have HeartGold. Are you going to edit more? : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Hey Portal. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' I have the second one. Its fun, but I haven't played it in a while. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' So, with secret of the earth you are going Zelda style. Sweet. Iv'e always liked its kind of gameplay. Ever since my first Zelda game, Wind Waker. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Ok. Would it be ok if I just said I got it off the internet? 'cause I'm pretty bad at remembering things, and if I give credit for all the sprites I used, it's going to make the video longer than 10 minutes. (I'm trying to post videos on youtube.) P.S. Do you wanna see my first video? It's here. -Legendlink So, when are you gonna come back here and edit? I have already brought a friend! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Thats cool. I still have half of my finals (confusing) to do (Im not sure why theyr'e not together) and I am pretty much free to edit. Also, I would like to know what channel E3 is on, even if your service is different, just tell me the name of the channel. Thanks-- : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' I saw it on tv once... Anyways, thanks! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Major Revamps :Hi! I just made some major revamps and cleanups for Pikmin: Global Breakdown. It looks all clean and shiny now! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Thanks! Now im making all of the template stuff for userboxes. Takes forever. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Yeah, ive finished all of the codes, now i need to upload the pictures. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes :Hey, check out my user page. Iv'e uploaded some userboxes for now. You can put some on your page too. Just follow some directions on this page. Im not going to pay my money to get rid of the ads. Anyways, you should take a look at the new Ranks system I made. Yeah... Ill work the kinks out later. Hey, you should check out the new logo I made, its on Sir Pikmin's talk page. Dont delete hairy empress bulblax im still inventing its features! thank you. Pikmin 3 I would think new graphics and gameplay mechanics would help, like the new Zelda. I wasn't able to see Nintendo's E3, i tuned in for PS3. It's on G4 channel. I saw youtube e3 videos for nintendo, and I really like the look of the new zelda game. I love the cel-shaded style and twilight princess Link, so It was perfect! A Couple Questions So yeah, I have a couple questions for ya Portal. Where, if anywhere, do you want Secret of the Earth to be in the timelines? I'd assume it would be somewhere in the official Pikmin fanon timeline, but I don't want to mess it up. The next one is if you'd happen to know if a Wii optical disc holds as much space as at least a 360 disc and if a Wii disc can be dual-sided? I was wondering the last two because if a Wii disc has a smaller memory than a regular XBox 360 disc and if a you can't have a dual-sided Wii disc than some of our projects we have cannot be for the Wii! They would be too large and I don't think you can do multi-disc games on the Wii. Um.... Portal? Can I use your Weather Idea Please? Pikness34-Begging is my specialty but I'd Be happy to pass it on to you Ok, thanks for clearing up the timelines issue. I hope you saying its timelines space doesn't spoil any big things. And I just realized while writing this that I meant Dual-layered disc instead of dual-sided. I feel so stupid that I didn't know what I was talking about! I was asking about this because I thought that Brawl was a dual-layered disc, but wasn't sure that the Wii could do that. I also think that a Wii could maybe handle things like dual-sided or multi-disc games, but it would probably be hard on the console. I also think that a Pikmin game would work well on the 360, and actually when I first started work on PR, way before I ever came here, it was planned for the 360 because I couldn't think of what sort of motion control we could do for it. Of course this was before the New Play Control games, but I still think that what I have the Wiimote pointer do (moving the camera) is better than moving the cursor. For some reason I think that PR's best control scheme is on the 360 controller, but maybe that's just because I am more used to used it than the Wiimote. Thanx!'Pikness34-Begging is my specialty but I'd Be happy to pass it on to you ' Hey Portal, are you going to start editing more here, (just saying) because the closer it comes to school, the more I think, "If I am not doing anything, why don't I do some hardcore Pikmin Fanon editing?" I am more organized now and I am ready to file new Pikmin: Ultimate Doom concepts of enemies, bosses, locations, pikmin, and so much more. I now have a PC and a Mac, so I can make some good quality music with Mac's garage band and make it into a youtube video or make it into an ogg file. I will edit with my PC more probably, because it is my stationary computer. Ok, all I wanted to know is if you want to help finish PR and gradually lean us torwards P:UD. 04:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll let you know if anything is in the need. n Why did the you delete the Dark Virus page on Pikmin the after years? Templates help. Excuse me, I'm Pyrostar, and I need some help in making a template. I don't know how to make one, like the PSI or PAY templates, and you're an admin, so I thought you'd know. Please help! Pyrostar (talk) 13:23, August 7, 2013 (UTC)